The Truth About The Gryffindor Princess
by voldyismyfather
Summary: Hermione has a secret, she is actually a Malfoy, Draco's twin sister, shes been spying on Harry and Ron. shes had enough of being a mudblood and wants to be in slytherin where she belongs, EVIL HERMIONE, EVIL SNAPE,EVIL DRACO, EVIL BLAISE..
1. Chapter 1

AN: I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO START THIS, IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO COME UP WITH A GOOD IDEA THAT YOU WOULD LOVE. ENJOY!!

VOLDYISMYFATHER xx

PS I LOVE REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME FEEL LOVED 

(THIS HAPPENS A MONTH AFTER VOLDEMORT, LETS PRETEND IT HAPPEND A MONTH BEFORE THE END OF SCHOOL)

**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME HOME**

Hermione's POV:

"Hermione, we can't go out anymore, Draco is already suspicious, Do you have any idea what he would do to me if he found out I was dating you, a filthy Mudblood," Blaise says to me.

I let the tears fall, I knew what Draco would do if he found out, he would threaten your manhood and if he saw me in tears like this because of you, you wouldn't be breathing , but no, no one's allowed to know i'm his sister, not if we want the dark lord to win. So instead I reply, "Fine Zabini, you can rot in hell for all I care, I thought you were different, but no you're just the same- Slytherin scum"

I grab my bag and leave the Room of Requirements. I head to the library, casting "Empido" as I go, my face is no longer tearstained, my mascara is no longer ruined and my eyes aren't blotchy.

Draco's POV:

As I sit curled up on the silver couch in front of the front of the fireplace, I think about Hermione, my sister and the games we played together growing up. I smile, we go home tomorrow. I can stop being a git to her.

I hear the common room door open and I look up to see Blaise Zabini, my best friend, he knows all my secrets except the one about Hermione and me being related.

"You look like shit, mate," I say to him smirking, "what happened?"

"Just got in a fight with Granger, that's all," he exclaims.

Fuck, I hope Hermione is alright.

"What did the little Gryffindor Mudblood do?" I say to him hoping for information.

"She was being her usual know it all self," Blaise explains, "So I called her a Mudblood and she called me Slytherin scum."

I smirk to myself; I really need to teach her better insults.

"She didn't hit you did she?" I smirk at him, "Cus' she's got one hell of a right hook."

"Nah, she wouldn't dare," he replies, "well I'm off to bed, summer holidays start tomorrow."

I nod my head.

**The following morning **

**(The trunks are taken to the station)**

Hermione's POV:

I wake up and scamper out of bed. I walk over to my dresser and get dressed into cropped jeans and a red tank top. I apply gold eye liner and gold tinted mascara to my eyes, red lipstick to my lips and head down to the common room.

"Whoa, Mione you look hot!!" exclaims Ron and Harry, I wince at the name.

"Very Gryffindor," Ginny laughs, "Come on let's get down to breakfast, we got a long train ride ahead of us."

"Yes Mum," Ron replies.

As we head down to breakfast I think about the events of last night, why did he break up with me? I shake my head trying to stop the tears. He's not worth it, I keep telling myself. Think about the summer ahead and all the fun you're going to have with Draco. Now the Dark Lord has returned maybe I don't to pretend to be Mudblood scum anymore and friends with Potthead and the Weasels.

We enter the great hall; I look over to the Slytherin table in hopes of catching Dray's eye. I do. He's watching me with a worried expression. I give him my best smile and he shakes his head.

We reach the Gryffindor table and I sat down next to Ginny.

"Hermione, you have to come round this summer," Ginny exclaims, "Fred and George have opened their shop in Diagon Alley."

"es you doo girreee" Ron mumbles with a mouthful.

And you wander why I don't like them. "What was that Ronald?" I ask

"I said yes you too Harry," he says clearly this time.

"I'd love too," Harry replies, "what about you Mione?"

"I can't this summer I'm afraid, I'm spending it with my family" I say back truthfully.

"Oh tell them I say we say hi" Ginny replies sadly, "Can you maybe just stay for a week?"

"I don't know," I reply.

TAP, TAP.

I look up the teachers table, Dumbledore I stood at the podium.

"Now students, the summer is here and I must ask you to stay safe this summer as Lord Voldemort has made his return well known, other than that have a good summer" he shout out to us all.

I smirk to myself.

**Train Ride:**

Draco's POV:

As me, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy sit in our compartment; we discuss the Dark Lords return.

"This is good news; maybe he will kill off Mudblood Granger," Pansy laughs, "Then we won't have to put up with her stupid know-it all attitude."

I laugh at her comment and I remember the conversation me and Hermione had while we were planning our Potter Downfall and when father informed us that Hermione would have to pretend to be a Mudblood in order for it to work.

"You're just jealous because she's smarter than you Pans" Blaise retaliates.

"I'm not jealous of that Mudblood scum, why Blaise do you have feeling for her?" Pansy jokes.

"No I don't, I'm just stating a fact," he replies coolly, no emotions in his eyes.

"He's got a point, Granger is smarter than you Pans," I back up Blaise.

He looks at me in shock. I flash him a smirk.

"Anything from the trolley my dears?" the sweet lady asks.

Crabbe and Goyle jump up and rush over to her and buy everything on the trolley.

I roll my eyes and Blaise laughs.

I lean back in my seat and fall asleep.

.....

"Draco, wake up!" I hear a voice calling me. I open my eyes and see Pansy hovering over me.

I scream, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise burst out laughing. Pansy looks a bit peeved.

Blaise stops laughing, "We're at Kings Cross Draco, get up."

I glare at him.

I get out of my seat and grab my trunk and owl, Scar.

I walk out of the compartment and down the Hogwarts Express, like I owned it. Bumping into three Gryffindors. "Potthead, Weasels" I laugh, "You lost the Mudblood, has she finally seen sense and abandoned you lot?"

"Malferret get out of here before I curse you," Weaslette hisses.

"No way, Weaslette, because I'm not scared of you, your brother tried to curse me in second year and he failed terribly," I laugh at the memory.

"Yes Ferret, you may not be scared or Ginny or Ron or even Harry," a voice drawls from behind me, "but I remember you cowering in fear as I held my wand to your throat in third."

I turn around and come face to face with Hermione.

"Ahh Mudblood, I wandered were you got to," I smirk at her, "We don't want the dark lord getting his mitts on you do we."

"Oi, Draco looks like you need a hand mate," a voice calls out. I look up and see Blaise.

I look down to Hermione, to see her stiffen. Shit, what happened between them two.

"You lot off the train now!!" calls the voice of the conductor.

We all scramble off the train. Blaise goes over to his mother, the Weasels go over to their parents, Potter goes with them.

"Hermione you coming?" asks the Weaslette.

"No, I promised my parents, I'd wait here for them," she smiles and waves off the Weasleys and Potter.

The second they're out the barrier. Hermione pulls me into a hug, obviously forgetting Blaise and his mother are still there.

"Shit Dray, if I have to put up with them any longer I'm going to go insane," she whines.

"What the fuck Granger?" Blaise yells at her.

Just then my parents walk through the barrier and see us.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" My father yells at me.

"Hey it ain't my fault, blame Maya," I reply darkly.

"Maya?" Blaise and his mother exclaim.

"MAYOURAL NARCISSA MALFOY WHAT IN MERLINS NAME HAVE YOU DONE?" my father yells at her.

"Well, Potthead and the Weasels just left and I was so ecstatic that I didn't have to put up with them any longer, so I hugged Dray, forgetting that Blaise and Mrs Zabini where here," she replied without a stutter or a hint of fear, then she added, "I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean for our secret to get out, I just miss you guys all year, because of my mission that it gets too much on me, a girl needs her Daddy."

I look at her in shock.

"It's ok, Princess, come give me a hug," he replies.

Dam my sister, she's daddy's little angel, oh well I'm mummy's little angel.

I walk over and give mother a hug.

"Son," he says addressing me. Holding out his hand.

"Father," I reply shaking his hand.

Meanwhile Maya is hugging mother.

"Will someone please explain what the hell is going on here?" Blaise shouts.

"Come back to our Manor, and everything will be explained," Father says.

"We will come," Mrs Zabini replies.

I looked over to Hermione who was watching the group, she was in a daze. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her bringing her closer to me. I feel her arms wrap around my waist and her head burrows into my neck. I look over to Blaise who is watching me and Maya. There's a glint in his eyes. "Maya, I need to talk to you when we get back," I whisper in her ear. "Ok," she breathes into my chest.

"Maya, Draco we're going now," Father calls.

I lead her over to the barrier and we step out and head over to the exit.

We walk over to the Malfoy Limo, which is dark green and is huge on the inside, has a Jacuzzi, games room and drinks chiller that refills itself.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy I was wandering when you would return," Our driver, Judson said calmly, "Are we heading straight home?"

"Yes, we are," Father glares at the man.

Judson opens the door and we step into our limo.

"Maya, Draco show Blaise the games room, we are going to have a drink with Mrs Zabini," Mother informed us, "We will call you when we reach the manor."

Me, Maya and Blaise headed to the games room.

Maya walked over to the chess board and sat down, "Who's first?"

"I am, little sister," I jest, "I will wipe the floor with you."

"Only by five minutes, big brother," she laughs in return, "and I always beat you."

"I thought, you thought wizard chess was barbaric?" Blaise asks confused, "and how come you're not reading?"

I burst out laughing, "Blaise, mate the whole thing is-was a cover up, Potthead and Weasel thinks she's a mudblood, so of course she'll find wizard chess barbaric, she has a photographic memory so she only needs to read everything once and her smarts has come in handy with her befriending the gryffindorks."

"And I swear Weasel is in love with me, shame it will break his heart to find out I'm a Malfoy," Maya giggles, "Not!"

I look over to Blaise to see his mouth open in shock, "What about SPEW?" he asks, "and DA?"

"SPEW, I don't agree with that at all, best thing Father ever did was get rid of Dobby," Maya smirked, "and the DA, orders from the Dark Lord, and the thing at the ministry, Father, Aunty Bella and Uncle Rodolphus helped plan it so that it would look like I was loyal to Potter and to make sure none of the other deatheaters would hurt me Roddy was the one who went after me."

"You know he hates that name?" I ask.

"It's better than Rodolphus," Maya replies, "Plus I'm his favourite niece."

I smirk at her, "You're his only niece."

"What about that filthy half-blood Nymphadora Tonks?" Maya asks.

"Well she's not much competition," I reply, "How do you put up with her?"

"Easy, I shower five times a day and wash my hands after contact, same as I do with the Gryffindorks," She smirks.

"What the hell let me get this straight everything for the past five years has been a lie?" Blaise exclaimed.

"Yep," I reply, not looking at Maya.

"Not everything was a lie," she says slowly, "the punch in third year wasn't a lie, Dray pissed me off so I hit though it wasn't the reason Potter and Weasley think."

"You said it was so they didn't murder me, you lied," I pout.

"So?" she laughs.

"You should be in Slytherin, Maya," I reply calmly.

"Yeah and who would we have to spy on Potter and Weasley?" She asks rhetorically.

"Maya, Draco, Blaise we are home," My mother calls.

We scramble out of the game room and exit the limo.

"Welcome home Maya, Draco," My father says, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor Mrs Zabini, welcome back Blaise."

END OF CHAPTER 1

What did you think? Please review!! I might update soon

Love Ya

Voldyismyfather xx


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed to my first chapter, they made my day.

**Chapter 2: Zabini**

Blaise's POV:

I couldn't believe it, I had completely and utterly been wrong about Hermione, no Maya. I couldn't help but wonder if she meant any of what she said to me when we were together, if she actually liked me at all. I still can't believe she's actually a pureblood and related to my best friend. Did he know about us? He couldn't of, will Her- Maya tell him? I hope not, he might, no he will kill me.

I began pacing in the large bathroom of Draco Malfoy; my mother was having the whole thing explained to her.

"Hey Blaise, you all right in there?" Draco asks from his room, "Me and Maya are beginning to worry."

"I'll be out in a sec," I reply coolly.

I smarten myself up and slowly exit the bathroom.

As I stand in the doorway I see Draco straddling Maya whilst tickling her, Maya is laughing her head off.

"Geee-tt ooo-fff me!" she tried to yell.

I watch the pair, I never knew that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger could be so close, but I guess she's not really a Granger; she's his sister, his twin.

"Maya, Draco, Blaise dinners ready!" Mrs Malfoy's voice shouts up the stairs.

Draco climbs off Her-Maya, Merlin that's going to take some getting used to, and he helps her up. They link arms and Draco turns to me, "you coming mate?"

I walk over to him and we head down to dinner.

**A Few hours Later**

Blaise's POV:

Wow, Her-Maya, dam I still can't get it right, is stunning. I should have figured that she was under a glamour charm. The Malfoy blond hair, silvery grey eyes are very dominant a bit like the Weasley red hair. She is absolutely gorgeous, her hair falls half way down her back and is a gorgeous blond just like the rest of her family, her eyes are very silvery and they darken to grey when she's angry, which I only know because one of the house elves messed up her dinner and I was watching her at the time as her anger boiled over.

"Blaise, Can you come down stairs a minute?" My mother calls up the stairs, snapping me out of thoughts.

"Yeh, I'm coming!" I reply solemnly.

I walk carelessly down the stairs and arrive at the lounge where my mum is waiting.

"Dear, what do you think of Miss Malfoy?" she asks me.

"Seems like an uptight bitch a complete female form of Draco," I sneer.

"BLAISE ANTONIO ZABINI!! DO NOT USE THAT FOUL LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF ME" she yells at me.

"Sorry Mum," I reply "but the Hermione Granger she is at school is completely different and Draco's bad enough."

"That is no excuse for that language, boy" a voice drawls from behind me, "you shouldn't talk to you mother like she is one of you fellow students, you should treat her with respect."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I hiss threateningly, "you're not my father, Marko."

"You should respect your elders, you need to be taught a lesson boy," he raises his wand, "CRUCIO!"

I feel pain rip through me, but I don't give in, I feel him intensify the curse causing me more pain.

*****

**Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor**

Draco's POV:

"Maya," I said pulling her closer, "What happened between you and Blaise yesterday?"

I wrap her into a cuddling position, she's sat on my lap and my arms are wrapped around her.

"Promise me, Dray that you won't get upset or angry and go and do something rash like kill your best friend," she says slowly to me.

I look into her eyes and reply, "Maya, I will try my best not to get angry or upset but if he hurt you I don't know what I'll do."

"That's ok Dray, I know how hard it is for you every day, I want to come to you every time Potter and Weasley get on my nerves or upset me and I know you want to be the protective older brother and not let any guy near me," she smiles.

"It is very hard, every time Weasel makes you upset I literally have to attach myself to the nearest girl to stop myself from giving the game away," I smirk at her.

"I hope you break the little sluts' hearts," she replies coldly.

I laugh, "So what is it that's happened between you and Blaise?"

"Well, it a bit complicated and promise you wont interrupt until I finish?" she replies.

"I promise," I say calmly.

"I'll start from the beginning, it was the beginning of the year and I had my first Ancient Runes lesson and our teacher Mr Moose, he paired the class with someone from an opposing house and I ended up sitting next to Blaise," she explained, " Mr Moose informed us that this would be our partnership throughout the year."

I nod my head.

"At first me and Blaise didn't get along at all, he would call me mudblood and I would call him a pureblood bastard," she continued, " however around the first week of December, the fighting had stopped and we were getting along,"

Tears roll down her pale cheeks, I wipe them away.

"By Christmas we were friends, true friends unlike me and the Gryffindorks, my first Slytherin friend," she smiles, "Around January I begun to like him as more than a friend, I hoped he felt the same way."

I feel myself getting worried. Did they date?

"On Valentine's Day, I get a card from him asking to meet me at the library so I went along," she says casually, " I got there and at our table that we worked on was a rose a gorgeous red rose and a note that said _I'm not brave enough to say this to your face but I like you a lot Hermione, Will you go out with me? If yes meet me at the RoR, BZ.._I went along to the room of requirement and inside was a forest and Blaise sat at a picnic basket, it was the most romantic thing I've ever seen."

She looks up at me and I smile at her willing her to continue.

"We dated until the end of year, we arranged to meet up on the last day and we were talking and he broke it off with me saying that I was just a mudblood and that you were getting suspicious of him and then I walked out calling him Slytherin scum," she says in tears, "Dray, the thing is I was starting to fall in love with him."

I pull her close, "Maya, it's going to be ok," I whisper into her ear. I lift her up and carry her into her bedroom and lay her down on her bed.

"Dray, don't leave me," she calls out, "Please stay."

I walk over to her, "Maya, of course I'll stay, that's what big brothers are for."

She moves over and makes room for me; I wrap my arms around her.

"Night Dray," she whispers.

"Night Maya," I reply.

Once Maya is asleep, I begin to plot ways to hurt Zabini; no one hurts my sister and gets away with it no one. "Zabini" I curse before falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think?

Draco's found out and is planning revenge on poor Blaise.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, ADDED THE STORY TO FAVOURITES AND ALERTS OR ADDED ME TO FAVOURITES AND ALERTS! Made my day: D **

**I just realised I made a mistake on Mrs Zabini's part, it should be Ms Zabini and when she gets married her name will be Mrs Zabini- and whatever I decide her new husband to be, the man torturing Blaise in the previous chapter is her fiancé, not Blaise's father, and Blaise keeps his mother's maiden name to stop confusion**

**Here's the next chapter for all you lovely readers!**

Chapter 3: Darken Hill

Hermione's POV:

I woke up to a strong arm wrapped around my waist. I move my eyes to my left to see a blond head resting in the pillow. I smile as I remember last night:

_Draco pulls me__ clos__e, "Maya, it's going to be ok," He__whispers into my__ ear. __He__ lif__ts me up and carries me into my__ bedroom and lay__s__me down on my__ bed. _

"_Dray, don't leave me," I__ calls out, "Please stay." _

_He__ walk__s over to m__e, "Maya, of course I'll stay, that's what big brothers are for."_

_I __move__ over and make room for him__;__ he__ wrap__s his__ arms around__ me__. _

"_Night Dray," I whisper__._

"_Night Maya," __he replies__._

He took it better than I thought, I suspected he might floo over to Blaise and beat him to a pulp.

I gently shake him and he replies weekly, "Another minute mum."

I just laugh and push him out of my bed and onto the floor.

"Hey, not funny Maya," Draco pouted at me, getting up from the floor.

"Yes, it is," I giggle in return, "and Dray?"

"What Maya?" he asks worriedly.

"I'm not mother," I reply.

**Meanwhile at Zabini Manor**

Blaise's POV:

I woke up to a massive stinging sensation all over, Fuck, the bastard used the Cruciatus on me again, if he wasn't my mother's future husband and I know what happens to them when she gets bored which normally happens after a month.

I roll out of bed and shake my shaggy hair out of my dark face. I blink my brown eyes a couple of times and stand up.

I make my way over to my bathroom and climb in the shower, I let the cool water run over my body soothing the stinging sensation. I place my hands against the wall and rest my head between them, after a couple of minutes I reach up and grab my shampoo, Italian Dream, and rub it in. I flip my head back and allow the soap to wash away. I hear shouting from downstairs, tree voices. I guess Ambers back. I grab my shower gel, God, and scrub it over my arms, down my six pack and over my legs. Oh how I wish Hermione was with me now, well its Maya now but I just wish she was with me, her hands rubbing over my pecs, my abs and her lips travelling down my body. Shit what the fuck am I thinking? Draco will kill me for thinking like that if he found out and I really want to live to be at least 40. I turn down the shower a notch; thinking about Her-Maya has that effect on me. Her gorgeous eyes that are even more beautiful now, the way she gets when she's angry, the way she focuses on her work in lessons and I can't forget her gorgeous wavy hair**(AN:I was asked to keep her hair bushy but its not as bushy as Hermione's ) **which I'm surprised she still has, must be from Narcissa's side. Crap, I really need to stop thinking about her. I turn off the shower and step out.

"BLAISE!" A female voice yells.

"I'm coming, let me get decent," I reply, wrapping my Slytherin towel around myself.

I walk out of my bathroom and across my bedroom to my door. I open it and standing there, bobbing up and down, red hair all over the place is my little sister Amber, she's 12 and goes to Beauxbatons in France.

"I thought you said decent?" she asks with a smile.

"I was naked in the shower Ambs; this is decent compared to that," I reply with a smirk.

"Eww, nasty mental image," she laughs, "go get dressed, Mum wants you down stairs."

I shut the door and walk over to my wardrobe. I pick out a pair of dark green sweat pants and a black shirt. I then make my way over to my chest of drawers and pick out a pair of dark green boxer shorts that have my initials BZ in silver on the back.

After I am dressed I head down stairs.

Draco's POV:

I glare at Maya. I grab one of her green pillows from her bed and whack her round the head with it. She retaliates by hitting me back and soon we are having a massive pillow fight and feathers are everywhere. We're laughing so loud we don't hear mother come in.

"You two stop it now, your both responsible 16 year olds and this behaviour is unacceptable," she says loudly.

Me and Maya jump to the sound of her voice.

"Oh, morning mum," Maya says giving her a hug.

"You two clean this up or no breakfast!" she says sternly.

"Ok mother," we reply.

Mother leaves the room and we go back to our pillow fight.

"NOW!" Mother shouts returning to the room.

"You can use your wands, you know," Mother smiles.

"Scourify," Maya says pointing at the feathers.

"Repearo," I say pointing at her pillows.

"Good, now we can go to breakfast," Mother laughs and exits Maya's room, we follow.

**Back at Zabini Manor**

Blaise's POV

After breakfast I head to the Manor Library. I search along the isles until I find my favourite book, The Way of Darken Hill, he was around 200 years ago and is one of my ancestors, and he invented many deadly potions. I flick to the fifth chapter and read:

_Chapter 5: THE POTIONS_

_Darken Hill got all Outstanding through in potions throughout his years at Hogwarts so it was only right that he pursued a career in potions, and that he did. He created many well known potions such as the "The Draught of Living Death" and "Amortentina". However many of his potions are dark and tend to be illegal to make without the ministry's permission. These include:_

_Danker Oper Thes_

_Mipoforta_

_Gorgetero _

_Xorgz_

_Zyx _

_Quexz _

_Danker Oper Thes and Xorgz fall into the category of the unforgivable potions and if you make them and administer them then you get a sentence to Azkaban and possible a Dementor's Kiss. _

_Below is a brief description of each potion._

I smirk at the work of my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather. I put the book back and search the shelves until I find an old book and I remove it from the shelf, I read the title: _My Potions, by Darken Hill._I smirk the only copy in existence, lies in my family library; all other copies got burnt 150 years ago. I open it carefully and look up the contents page. Zyx...page 67. I flick to page 67 and see a detailed description for the potion. I walk over to the table situated in the middle and sit down. I call out "Accio Parchment" and I wait for the parchment to come.

When it arrives I copy out the ingredients and instructions to making Zyx.

* * *

HERE WE GO THERES THE NEXT CHAPTER... WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Now we are going to find out about Zyx next time (I hope)


	4. AN

AN :

For all those who read my stories I have recently encountered a massive problem my memory stick cant be read on the school computers and it seems to be faulty and as all my work is on it I am unable to continue any of my stories..

I apologise for any inconvenience this has on you my reader but I am going to buy another memory stick as soon as possible and when my memory stick is behaving I will copy across all my stories

I hopefully will get this sorted soon

Love

Voldyismyfather

xx


	5. chapter 4

**An: **I dedicate this chapter to Beanacre0 for the name Nyx for Maya's unicorn.

And I apologise for taking so long to update I had the awful thing known as writers block and then my memory stick broke and then I had writers block again but it's gone for now ..and my dad sorted out my memory stick :D

Please can you do my poll for this story... it's for the Potion that Blaise was looking at in the last chapter.

And pretend there is a spell on the manor so magic can be done without traces and illegal animals can be owned.

Enjoy xx

**Chapter 4:**

**Malfoy Manor:**

Maya's POV:

"Father, is it alright if I go and ride Nyx in a bit," I smile at him, "I haven't seen him since last summer."

"Yes Princess," He smiles at me, "Draco kindly accompany your sister to our stables when she wishes to go."

"Father, I don't need protection," I pout at him.

"My dear, it's not for your protection," he smiles at me, "it's to give Draco something to do, maybe he can feed his dragon Flare."

"Ok Daddy," I smile.

---------

AFTER BREAKFAST

"Dray," I say suddenly, breaking the silence between us.

"Yes Maya?" he asks.

"You're not going to hurt Blaise are you?" I ask worriedly.

"If you don't want me to hurt him," he replies gritting my teeth.

"I know you hate to see me hurt but he's your friend and he didn't know who I was," I sigh calmly.

"If he knew who you were then he wouldn't of been dating you in the first place," he glares, then adds, "not without my permission anyway," after seeing the expression on my face.

"If he knew who I was Dray, he wouldn't have dumped me," I sigh, "Sometimes I hate being Hermione Granger but then other times its worth it."

"Like finding out all the secrets of the order," he smiles and wraps his arm around me.

"Going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum," I add knowing how much he hated seeing me dancing with Viktor.

"Don't remind me," he snarls, "I wanted to dive in the bloody lake and save you myself when I found out it was you under there."

"Aww, big bad Draco wanted to save his little helpless sister?" I tease him.

"You're not helpless, you're a Malfoy but I didn't trust Krum one bit," he sighs.

We reach the stables and I give him a hug before walking over to Nyx's stable.

"See you at lunch Maya," he calls as he heads off to the forest to find his dragon.

---

DRACO'S POV:

It's taking all of my self control not to floo over to Blaise's and beat the crap out of him.

I think about how happy I am now that I don't have to be a prick to my sister. I smile as I think about the look on her face when Potter and Weasley left the barrier.

I enter the dark forest and look my dragon.

Maya's POV:

I enter Nyx stable and grab the green brush on the side and walk over to my gorgeous white unicorn. I slide the brush against her hair and brush it whilst stroking her with my other hand.

"Hello Nyx, how's my favourite unicorn?" I ask.

She nestles her head against my neck.

"I've missed you," I whisper into her ear.

She replies with a snort. I smirk.

"Want to go out Nyx?" I ask already knowing the answer.

I climb on her back and wrap my arms around her neck as she begins to gallop out of the stable.

We rode off down the path that headed to the Quidditch pitch that me and Draco own.

We rode past my mother's herb garden. It felt so good to be back home with my family, back being me not a filthy mudblood, no longer being around Potter and the Weasleys or any other annoying Gryffindors.

I laugh at the fact that Potter and Weasley actually think I like them. Ha, I can't wait till I get to break Weasley's poor little heart.

I think back to the summer before third year.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Maya, you should get the Weasel to fall in love with you then break his heart," Draco says to me._

"_Imagine there faces when they find out who I really am," I laugh._

"_Hopefully I get to be there when it happens," he smirks at me._

"_If not Dray, I'll take a picture for you," I smirk back._

"_I'd rather see it in person, and then I can laugh in their ugly faces," he says wrapping his arm around me._

"_We can laugh in their ugly faces Dray," I say resting my head on his shoulder._

_End Flashback_

I smile to myself, "We will see their faces soon Draco."

We reach the Quidditch pitch and Nyx slows down into a trot. I pat her gently and ask her to head over to the apple tree by the pitch.

When we got to the tree I climbed off her and picked an apple that was hanging from the tree. I took a bite and then offered some to Nyx, who took the apple off me and ate it whole.

I smile as I remember first getting Nyx, 10 years ago.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy, I want a unicorn," I pleaded._

"_Maya, my angel," he replied, "Why do you want a unicorn?"_

"_Because they're pretty and powerful," I reply strongly, "Just like us Malfoy's."_

"_Well in that case, we better get you a unicorn," he smiles strongly as he walks to the man behind the counter._

"_I want a unicorn sir," he says strongly, "for my daughter and I want the healthiest one you have."_

"_Sir, we don't sell unicorns," the man replied not knowing who my father was._

"_Then why in Merlins name do you have them in the shop?" my father asked in rage._

"_For show," he replies frightened._

_I walk up next to my father and pull my puppy dog look and fake tears, "Daddy, I want a unicorn, why can't have a unicorn?"_

_My father in outrage that his little girl was upset threatens the man, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'VE MADE MY LITTLE GIRL CRY."_

"_I-I a-a-amm-m-s-sso-so-oorr-ie s-i-r," the man stutters in fear._

"_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?" my father asks sternly._

"_N—no-oo," the man replies almost wetting himself._

"_I'm a Malfoy and my family own a large amount of stocks in this shop, I would hate to have to force it to close because you refused to sell me a unicorn for my daughter!" my father hisses._

"_I will go speak to the manager," he replies running off._

_End flashback._

I'm so good at getting what I want, even when I was little. I could work the puppy dog face better than an actual puppy and along with everything that came with being Malfoy, charm, good looks, money and power, I could get people bowing at my knees. I could get any guy I wanted.

I shake my head as thoughts of Blaise drift in, his sexy abs, his gorgeous smile. "DAM!" I curse loudly. I feel a tear begin to roll down my cheek. I can't think about him, he hurt me. Hell, he doesnt deserve me, I can do so much better after all I'm a Malfoy. But I want Blaise, wanted Blaise, still do. He just made me feel so whole. I think I need to have a little chat with mother after lunch.

DRACO'S POV:

As I sit on Flares back riding above the manor I think about things. Mainly my sister and my best friend being together and how bad it would be. I'd rather she was with him than Crabbe or Goyle or well any other Slytherin as I know how they treat girls. He's also better than the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. She could do a lot worse and I do trust Blaise not to hurt her. I shake my head. It's not like they're together anymore. Maybe Blaise will ask her to take him back now that she's a pureblood. He better ask for mine or my father's blessing if he does.

I need to talk to Maya; she seems to still care about him. I want to let her know that if she and Blaise get back together I won't be problem but if he dares hurt her again I will kill him.

* * *

What do you think? Any good? Please review!

Sorry about the lack of Blaise in this chapter I wanted to have more about Hermione and Draco's feelings about being back home and how they feel about Blaise.

PLEASE TAKE MY POLL AS WELL... IT SHOULD BE ON MY PROFILE

LONG LIVE THE DARK LORD

VOLDYISMYFATHER X


	6. no new chap a challenge instead

**Mistletoe Kisses Challenge!**

Ok my faithful readers and fellow fanfic writers I have a challenge for you.

**With less than two months to Christmas ( I cannot wait) I would like you to write a Christmas one shot... but like all good challenges there are several rules.**

Must have a kiss under mistletoe at some point

Must fit into one of the categories listed below

Be no more than 2500 words long.

Only one chapter

Dumbledore must be involved in some way

Have fun writing it :D

Must be set during Hogwarts years. (Harry's)

Doesnt have to follow the books/films.

Can be teachers

You may enter more than on catergory per story but you can only win in one caterogy

**Ok the categories to enter are:**

Slytherin/Gryffindor pairing

Slytherin/Ravenclaw pairing

Slytherin/ Hufflepuff pairing

Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff pairing

Ravenclaw/Gryffindor pairing

Gryffindor/Hufflepuff pairing

Teacher pairing

Best Xmas Spirit

Funniest

The deadline midnight Christmas eve 24th December.(American time) I will read all stories entered and decide on a winner for each category and it will be shown as the title of your fanfic, your author name and the category you won for and depending on number of entries there may be runners up mentioned as well ..will be shown as a separate story under the challenge story if your reading this from one of my stories. If your entering please email me the name of your story and the categories your entering.

Have Fun and Good Luck

Voldyismyfather

AND PLEASE ENTER NOONE DOES MY CHALLENGES


	7. Chapter 5

**An : the votes are in and Zyx will be a lust potion thanks to all who voted **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.. its been a while since I updated which I apologise for but I had A LEVEL exams and writers block and lessons and the whole thing is stressing me out **

**Special thanks to **miss e Malfoy **who has read my story more than ten times :D thanks for your review as well and I'm glad u love it.**

**And thanks to **MalfoyKatherine **also reviewed :D**

**I reply to all reviews via review reply but those who do it without logging in...are mentioned here.**

Blaise's POV:

_Flashback_

"_Blaise, I want you to seduce the young Miss Malfoy and get her pregnant," My mother says to me._

"_Why Mother?" I ask._

"_So then you can marry her and we can get our hands on the Malfoy fortune," she smirks._

"_But wont Draco also inherit the fortune?" I ask._

"_Not if he's dead," she smirks._

"_Mother, Draco is my best friend I can't do that to him," I reply._

"_You will if you wish to live boy," says the cold voice of Marko Vandinchi._

"_What you going to do kill me?" I sneer, "My mother won't allow that to happen, she needs a male heir."_

"_No but I will do this," he sneers, "CRUCIO!"_

_I shudder in pain._

_End Flashback_

I shake at the memory of breakfast. How could my mother allow that man to do that to me, her son? I hate her sometimes; she's such a gold digging whore. I mean we have enough money, hell we're nearly as rich as the Malfoy's but no, that's not enough we need more money.

I hear footsteps and I look up and see Amber coming towards me, her red hair flowing behind her.

"So Blaise, I heard that Draco has a sister?" she says with a knowing smile.

"Yep and Mother wishes me to seduce her," I reply.

"Hence Darken Hill's potions book," she smirks.

A moments silence.

"You going to do it?" she asks.

"And face the wrath of the Malfoys'?" I retaliate, "No, I have other plans for this potion."

She shakes her head at me, "What's your opinion on mother's new fiancé?"

I know what she means, how long is he going to last after their honeymoon.

"Well he doesnt like me, seems to enjoy torturing others with the Cruciatus curse, " I reply, "I give him a couple of weeks, maybe mother will be inventive this time."

She smiles, "I reckon it will be a month at least, and mother does need to be a bit more inventive."

"Let's see, my father died of blood poisoning, yours died of food poisoning, Axel died of poisonous gas," I list off, "Jase died of an allergic reaction to nuts being a complete accident on mothers part."

"I liked him," Amber added.

"I did too," I say, "He treated us with gifts all the time."

"Then there was old Jack," Amber said, "She didn't kill him, he died of old age."

"Oh yeah," I laugh, "Now there's Marko, I wonder how she'll kill him?"

"I don't know," Amber replies.

"Maybe I should remind her of Darken Hill," I smirk, "And his Gorgetero potion."

"The one that make them see hallucinations leading them to eventually kill themselves?" Amber asks.

I nod my head in reply.

"As long as she stops poisoning them I couldn't care less," Amber replies.

**MALFOY MANOR **

**Maya's POV**

"Mother," I say over lunch.

"Yes Maya dear," She replied.

"Can I talk to you after lunch please its important?" I ask.

"Of course my dear," she smiles at me.

I look over to Draco and see his face is full of concern.

I smile at him and mouth _girl talk._

He just shakes his head.

My father rests his eyes on me then he moves them to Draco and finally he rests them on my mother, "Are you lot keeping secrets from me?" he jokingly asks.

"No father, I would just like to have some girl talk with mother, you know discuss girly things such as the latest fashions, clothes, makeup and music," I reply.

"And boys," Draco adds under his breath.

I glare at him.

My father just nods his head, "As long as you haven't got a secret boyfriend that I need to know about and threaten that he should keep his hands off my daughter."

Me and Draco share a grimace look, then cloud over our faces like we were taught, Malfoy rule number 4: Malfoy's never show any emotion.

**Zabini Manor:**

**Blaise's POV:**

I leave the library with my jotted notes and walk over to the fireplace, grabbing some Floo Powder as I go.

I stand in the fireplace, and shout "Leaky Cauldron, London" throwing the Floo Powder as I do so.

The green flames wrap around me and suddenly I appear in the Leaky Cauldrons fire place, stepping out I nod to Tom, the Inn Keeper and make my way to the entrance.

Exiting the pub, I enter Diagon Alley and head straight over to the Apothecary to get ingredients for the lust potion.

I look at the shelves in the Apothecary, trying to find the last of the ingredients needed: Goblin eyes, Dove wings and a Bear Heart. After another ten minutes of searching and no such luck I pay for the other ingredients and leave the shop.

I decide to visit Knockturn Alley knowing I might have more luck finding the remaining ingredients due to the darkness of the majority of potions there used for.

I walk along the gloomy alley and turn right at Borgin and Burkes heading up the pebble lane to Warblers Apothecary. I can get anything I want in here. I look around at the items on the shelf when I hear the door open; I look up to see a hooded figure walk in the shop. The figure walks in my direction. I put my hand in my robe ready to pull out my wand.

"Hello Blaise," the figure says.

**Another AN: OMG WHO IS IT? Lol I can't actually believe ive finally updated. It's been far too long. Enjoy and I will try and update ASAP .. don't know when that will be though... a week? A month? But be on the lookout xx**

**Voldyismyfather **

**PS : sorry its a little short i will try and make the next chapter longer... ive been so busy lately had exams and then ive been rehearsing for the pantomine im in which is currently being performed so i will have lots of time to write more chapters :D**


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: Wow I certainly had a lot of reviews for the last chapter .. thanks to everyone who reviewed heres your next chapter.**

** : Thank you for your review**

**And I was like who do I make the figure who meets Blaise. Will it be Draco? Maya? Amber? Professor Snape? Parkinson? .**

**I decided I was going to write this chapter a 'in the meantime' sort of thing so basically it's what's going on with Hermione and Draco while Blaise is looking at the book and it's going to end with whoever it is that greets Blaise in store.**

**I AM SOOO SOOO VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE – ITS BEEN WHAT 2YEARS! GOD IVE BEEN SO BUSY, I HAD EXAMS – FOUND OUT I DIDNT GET INTO UNIVERSITY AND YEAH I HAD A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK AND ONLY JUST KNOCKED IT DOWN XX**

**I WILL TRY AND UPDATE WITHIN THE NEXT MONTH. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS WAITED FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**VOLDYISMYFATHER**

**Chapter 6:**

Maya's POV:

I made my way to the lounging area on the third floor of the manor. The room was a dark green colour, with an oak wooden floor. There was a large open fireplace made from Cason Stone (made up) on the right wall as you enter the room. Three black leather sofas were centred and surrounded a glass coffee table which had the Malfoy Crest embedded into it, the final side of the coffee table was a Fake Fur Skin Rug which stopped in front of the fireplace also. On the wall opposing the door are wall length windows with Black Satin curtains and a glass door which led out onto the balcony and looked onto the Manor Gardens. The left wall had an expensive painting entitled "Eternal Glory" The painting was painted by an artist named Ugar Boshgan.

"Maya," a voice called out.

I looked over to where my mum was seated on one of the black sofas.

"Mother," I reply with a small smile on my face, as I go and join her on the sofa.

"So, who is the young man who captured my daughter's heart and caused her to have a secret relationship with him?" My mother asked with a knowing smile.

"We're not together anymore Mum," I replied with weak smile, "He didn't want to be with a Mudblood."

"At least you know he's not a blood-traitor my dear," my mother replies trying to lighten the move.

"He said Draco was getting suspicious of him sneaking around all the time," I add, "He was the first person to want to be my friend and not because of my status, wealth or knowledge."

"Darling, I'm sure he's going to realise what he's lost soon," my mother consoled me.

"I think he already has," I reply, "He knows who I really am, Mother."

"It's Blaise?" she asks.

I nod my head in response and rest it on her shoulder.

"Honey," she says stroking my hair, "Does Draco know?"

"I told him last night," I reply, "He's promised not to hurt Blaise, but I'm still rather worried."

"Draco's your twin," My mother says, "You two have a special bond, Draco wouldn't do anything he knows will hurt you."

I smile at my mother, "Thanks."

"Shall we discuss clothes now, my dear?" she asks changing the subject.

I smile at her, "Can we go to Il vicolo della magia?"

"A shopping trip in Italy?" she returns.

"Si prega di madre?" I say in fluent Italian.

"Domani Maya" she replies and I smile.

Draco's POV:

I make my way to my father's study on the second floor of the manor. I knock and wait.

"Come in son," my father calls.

"Father, I was wondering if I could possibly visit Knockturn Alley?" I ask.

"Son, what do you need from Knockturn?" he asks, "It would be best if I go."

"Father, I can look after myself I am the smartest Wizard at Hogwarts," I say in a proud voice.

"I don't want you going alone," he says simply.

"I'm meeting Blaise there," I reply.

His eyes search mine, looking to see if I'm lying.

"Alright son, you may go, but be back before 5pm," he says sincerely, "We are having guests for dinner at seven."

"Yes father," I reply.

Exiting his study I make my way to the flooing room.

Stepping into the fire place I yell "Knockturn Alley!"

Maya's POV:

I step into my room after my talk with mother and let a small sigh escape my lips, after we discussed our plans for shopping in Italy tomorrow; I bade her goodbye and made my way to my room to get ready for dinner. Mother had mentioned we were having guests but she wouldn't tell me who.

_Flashback_

"_Mother, I am going to go get ready for dinner now," I said glancing at the clock which read 4pm._

"_Oh good idea Maya," she replied, "We are having dinner at seven tonight as we have guests coming."_

"_Ooh, who is coming mother?" I ask excitedly, hoping its Aunt Bella and Uncle Roddy._

"_A surprise Maya," was all she had said._

_End Flashback._

I walk into the bathroom which adjoined my room, to have a shower. Feeling the hot water caress my body, I let out a small sigh remembering the time me and Blaise took a dunk in the Prefects Bathroom, late one night. We were both in our swimming costumes, him in a dark green pair of Speedos and me in a light blue bikini.

_Flashback _

_I was sat in the pool in the Prefects Bathroom, my back pressed firmly against Blaise whose lap I was sitting on, his arms were wrapped around my waist and his head was resting on my shoulder._

"_I love you," he whispered in my ear._

_I smiled and whispered back, "I love you too." _

_End Flashback._

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I miss him so much. Part of me wishes I had told him the truth earlier and the other part hopes he's thinking of ways to try and win me back. I smirk to myself oh I won't make it easy for him. He will have to beg on his knees, grovelling at my feet and be my slave for like a month before I even think about taking him back.

Narcissa's POV

I approach my husband's study and gently knock on the door.

"Who is it?" his voice calls.

"Mrs Malfoy," I reply with a tight smirk.

"Ahh, Mrs Malfoy" he says, "Do come in, I've been expecting you."

I enter the study, and see Lucius sat behind his desk eyes fixed on the door.

"Hello Darling," I say to him making my way over to his desk.

"Hello sexy," he purrs.

I walk around his desk and sit down on top of it facing him, my legs dangling slightly apart resting either side of his legs.

He smiles up at me, "Draco's out with Blaise," he says in a husky voice, his fingers trailing up my leg.

"And Maya's the other side of the manor getting ready for dinner tonight," I reply with a small smirk, "So it's just you and me, no one can walk in on us."

"Mmm," he groans, "How did your 'girly chat' with her go?" he asks adding the air quotes for added effect, his lips rest on the side of my neck and he begins to gently suck on the skin.

"Well, we are going shopping tomorrow in Italy, for some bonding time," I say leaving the sentence open hoping he doesn't ask any more as I would rather we finished what we were doing.

"And what else, did you talk about?" his lips leave my neck and his eyes focus on mine, "Draco mentioned boys earlier, did you talk about boys?"

I sigh, "Darling Maya isn't dating anybody," I say hoping he would drop the topic.

"Not currently but she might have had a secret boyfriend on the go or she might like someone," he says with a stern look on my face.

I look at him in shock, what is it with him and thinking Maya's dating someone in secret.

"Why do you assume Maya's got a secret boyfriend, that twice today you've mentioned it." I ask him.

"Because, I walked past her room last night and heard her muttering something about a secret boyfriend to Draco!" He hisses.

"Lucius honey," I say calmly, "Calm down."

"How can I calm down?" he asks, "Some guy is out there destroying my little girls innocence!"

"Now you know as well as I do that we taught both Maya and Draco to wait until they are married before losing their virginity and any respectable Purebloods are taught the same, and I suspect that this young man who Maya was dating, knows to respect her wishes, and wouldn't have done anything to take away her innocence without her permission," I rant at him.

"Was!" he shouts, "Some guy broke my little girls heart; I'll bloody kill the bastard."

"Now darling, calm down," I say stroking him arm, "Maybe the break up was a reasonable one."

"Give me one good reason why he should break up with my daughter, a Malfoy at that," He hisses angrily at me.

"LUCIUS ABRAXUS MALFOY!" I shout at him, "Don't use that tone with me."

He looks at me and immediately he settles himself back into his seat, "I'm sorry Cissi, Maya's my little girl, and you know how protective of her I get."

"I know darling," I reply pressing a small kiss on his cheek.

"So what reasons, would a guy have to break up with Maya, she's smart, beautiful and she pure-blooded?" he asks again.

"But at school, she's not," I say to him, "She's disguised as a Mudblood isn't she, no one knows that she's our daughter, no one knows the true her."

"Hmm, you right, as always," he mutters, "She's a Mudblood at Hogwarts."

"Lucius look at it this way," I say to him, "At least we know he's not a blood-traitor if he dumped her because she's a Mudblood."

He nodded his head, "But if he hurts her, when he knows the truth I WILL KILL HIM!"

"Ok," I reply, "But I don't think you will be alone, both me and Draco will help and Bella and Rodolphus will too."

"I love you," he whispers to me.

"And I you," I reply, "But I must go get ready for tonight."

With that I leave his office, feeling a little disappointed at how the events played out.

Draco's POV

I walk along the dimly lit Knockturn Alley, my robes pulled up around me and my hood covering my head. I pass rows of shops and hookers sat on boxes eying me as I go pass. I stop as I see a familiar sign Warblers Apothecary. I step inside the shop and my eyes land on a dark Italian in one of the aisles. I make my way over to him and see him reach for his wand.

"Hello Blaise," I say to him and with that I drop my hood.

"Dra-coo," he stutters.

"Hey mate, how you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm good, what are you doing here?" he asks me.

"Getting potions ingredients," I reply, "What else would I be doing in a Apothecary," I add in a joking manner.

"Fair play," he smirks at me, "I'm going to warn you and probably face the wrath of my mother and new stepfather but my mum wants the Malfoy fortune."

My face drops, "How does she plan on getting it?" I ask.

"By killing you and having me marry Maya," he replies and I notice a dreamy look on his face and the mention of Maya.

"Thanks for telling me," I reply, "I hope you don't mind if I refrain my visiting you for a while."

He nods his head.

"Well I need to get my ingredients for my potion and then I will have to be off," I say, "We're having important guests tonight apparently and father wants me home by four."

He smirks at me and nods his head.

"Oh and by the way," I add, "If my father asks, this meeting was planned."

"Yeah, ok man," he replies.

With that I make my way to pick up my ingredients.

**AN:**

**Translations**

**Il vicolo della magia – the alley of magic (ITALIAN) **

**Si prega di madre – Yes please mother**

**Domani - Tomorrow**

**I want to learn ITALIAN! LIKE PROPERLY SO I CAN SPEAK IT! **

**OMG WOW I WROTE 1901 WORDS in this Chapter I'm impressed with myself. The bit with Cissi and Lucius actually came out of nowhere.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I am going to start writing the next chapter now.**


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS FIC! And all the reviews, alerts and favourites I got for the last chapter.**

**Thanks to Some Random Person for reviewing : ) **

**I am meant to be studying – can't be bothered as I don't feel so good and I promised you an update. **

**Can you go check out my blog over on LiveJournal? Just type in voldyismyfather over there and I should come up! I will posting dates and progress with my fics so you lot know when Im updating :)**

**And everyone go read this fanfiction: fanfiction. net /s/7868583/1/ bWhen_b_bOpposites_b_bMeet_b its amazing! Its Tom/Hermione but done differently than any other ones I have ever read before instead of time travel its got all the characters in the same timeline, it is currently one of my favourite pieces of writing I am reading at the moment and I am sure all you Dark Hermione lovers will like it and even if you don't like Dark Hermione check it out anyways as its worth a read!**

Ch 7

Maya's POV:

I slip on a mid-length dark green dress with sleeves which fall just above my elbows and walk over to the large wooden vanity in my room. Opening the drawers one by one I chose the make-up I was going to wear: rain forest eye shadow, peach blusher, clear lip gloss, black eyeliner and black mascara. Pulling my hair into an untidy bun I begun to apply the makeup until fifteen minutes later it was finished. Smiling at the mirror I untied my hair and begun to brush it.

"Mipsy!" I call.

_Pop_

"Miss called for Mipsy?" a female elf asks.

"Yes, I did," I order glaring at the elf, "I need you to braid my hair for me."

"Mipsy will do as Miss asks," Mipsy replies.

I sit there as Mipsy braids my hair, pondering over whom our guests tonight could possibly be, I wonder if it's Aunt Bella and Uncle Roddy or maybe the Dark Lord. Me and Draco might be finally getting our dark marks.

"Miss, Mipsy has finished now," Mipsy says pulling me from my thoughts, "Shall Mipsy return to the kitchens to help with dinner?"

"Yes, "I say sternly, "Now go!"

Looking at the necklace stand on the vanity I chose a simple diamond necklace on a silver chain and clasped it around my neck, I chose a pair of silver dangle earrings which had a glitter charm on them that made them sparkle. Then choosing a pair of black doll flats I slide them on.

"Quid Tempus," I flick my wand and 6pm appears in wisp of smoke.

I smile and decide that I need to head down to the entrance as Malfoy Rule Number 6: A Malfoy must greet all guests accordingly.

Draco's POV:

Stepping out of the shower, I dried myself off using a quick spell and wrap a towel around my face. Stepping in front of the large mirror in my bathroom, using the wax pot by the sink, I dip my fingers into the pot and then run them through my hair, ruffling and twisting as I go. Once I am happy with the style I walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom dropping my towel to the floor as I go. Walking over to my walk in closet, I think about whom our guests could possibly be, maybe its Uncle Severus. He did say he would be visiting over the summer. I open my closet door and walk inside; I open a draw to my left a chose a pair of plain black boxers and slide them on. Moving along, I chose a pair of black trousers and slide them also, now for my shirt or robe. Walking over to where they are kept I run my fingers over each of them before choosing a simple dark green shirt then grabbing a black tie I exit the closet and finish getting dressed.

"Storki!" I shout calling for my house elf.

"Master called for Storki," Storki says as he pops into my room, "What can Storki do for Master?"

"Get me, my black ball flats," I demand, "I need them for this evening, then you are to return to the kitchen and help prepare dinner."

"Storki will do as Master wishes," he replies and with a pop he's gone.

Dropping onto my bed I sigh and think about Maya, I wonder how her conversation with Mother went today.

_Pop_

"Storki has brought Masters shoes," Storki says breaking me from my thoughts.

"Give them here!" I demand holding out my hand, Storki hands them over, "Now leave!" and with a pop Storki is gone.

Sliding on my shoes, I smirk to myself. I love bossing those elves around.

Standing up I cast "Quid Tempus" and watch as the smoke shows the time. 18.00.

Better head down to the Manor entrance, I don't need another lecture from Father about how a Malfoy is never late and always greets his guests.

Maya's POV:

As I make my way down one of Malfoy Manor's many corridors, I see my brother stepping out of his room.

"Draco!" I call to him.

He turns to face me and smiles, "Hey Sis," He calls.

"You ready to greet our surprise guests?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he replies, "Any idea's who it could be?"

"Aunt Bella and Uncle Roddy, maybe the Dark Lord," I say, "We are meant to get our marks soon."

"Possibly," he replies, "I think it's Uncle Severus."

"Nah," I reply, "He won't come tonight, we've only been home a day."

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yeah," I smirk at him, "After all, he needs a break from immature brats like you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he says in return.

I run off down the corridor before he realises that I insulted him.

As I turn the corner at the far end, I hear him shout "Hey!"

Continuing running as now I am sure he will be chasing me, I head down the staircase.

"Come back Maya!" I hear him shout.

"No!" I shout in reply, speeding down a corridor on the third floor of the manor.

Narcissa's POV:

Sitting on the black leather sofa in the entrance hall, my hand resting on Lucius' knee, I sigh. It is 6.45 and our guests should be arriving in quarter an hour. We are currently waiting for our children to come in so we can stand to greet our guests.

"Cissy, my love," Lucius whispers in my ear, "Draco and Maya will be down any second, don't fret."

"I know Luce," I reply, "It's just, I'm worried about what's going to happen."

"Everything will be fine," he says calmly, "Trust me."

"I love you Luce," I say with a smile.

He leans into kiss me and our faces are inches apart when the sound of heavy footsteps makes us pull apart.

Maya dashes into the room.

"Maya," I greet my daughter with a smile.

"Mother, Father," she greets back.

I hear more footsteps coming and Draco bounds into the room.

"Maya!" he shouts, "I finally caught you!"

"Now Draco, Maya," Lucius says to them, "You can continue your game of chase later, our guests should be here any second now.

And with that a heavy knock sounds on the door.

Maya's POV:

I watch as father opens the door and our guests step inside.

There is four of them, all with hoods covering their faces. I courtesy and Draco bows.

"Welcome to our home," my mother greets the guests.

A house elf appears and offers to take their robes.

Each guest lowers their hood and reveals their identity.

**AN: Right I want everyone to guess who the four guests our! Whoever guesses all four guests correctly gets a HP one-shot written for them with any two HP characters of their choice, and they can decide the theme as a prize!**


	10. IMPORTANT! MUST READ

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

voldyismyfather

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this

Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!


	11. Chapter 8

**AN: The Anonymous review Blah , im assuming that you mean Rabastan Lestrange in your review! Congratulations you have won the HP One Shot of your choice, if you message me the pairing you want and the basis eg romance, drama etc I will write it for you. **

**The visitors are Voldemort, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan :D **

**Thanks to everyone who entered the competiton, I plan on doing another one soon and to everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted this fic :D**

**I tried looking for a description on the Lestrange brothers on the internet and couldn't find one so I am making it up.**

Chapter 8:

Maya's POV:

Dark brown uncontrollable curly locks become visible from the first hood. I knew only one person with locks like that, the inspiration for my alias Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger's hair style. My Aunt Bella, my favourite relative next to my dear brother Draco. Don't get me wrong, she bloody crazy as hell but she believes in loyalty to family, which is why she detests her sister Andromeda as she ran off and betrayed family and why she hates Sirius as he did the same.

Underneath the next hood is a head of dark auburn hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes that make you not what to look away. That's my uncle Roddy or Rodolphus as he prefers to be called.

Under the third hood is a head of lighter auburn hair and another pair of piercing blue eyes that can only belong to Uncle Roddy's brother Rabastan Lestrange or Uncle Rabby as I call him.

I look to the fourth hood knowing immediately who it is, once the hood drops my suspicions are confirmed. The bald head and the face with snake like features belong to only one. The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. I make a low courtesy in his direct and let out a breath as I say in a strong voice "Welcome My Lord."

My parents and brother do the same.

"Miss Malfoy," he addresses me, "You look absolutely stunning, my dear."

"Thank you," I reply, and add quickly, "My Lord."

"Drop the informalities my dear," he replies, "we are family, call me Uncle Tom."

"Uncle Tom," I say with a small smile, "I trust your journey was safe?"

"It was thank you, Maya dear." He replies.

"Wonderful," I reply.

A pop draws are attention.

"Masters' and Miss' dinner is ready to be served," the house elf says and then pops away again.

"To the dining room?" my father suggests.

The Dark Lord, I mean Uncle Tom nods his head.

We all head in the direction in complete silence.

"Miss Malfoy, "Uncle Tom addresses me, "I wish to know how you mission is coming along?"

"Lor – Uncle Tom," I say, "Potter trusts me completely, the Weasley Boy is in love with me and I know the wards to the Burrow and the location for Order Head Quarters, which I can also access."

"Very good my dear," He says, "Now, I have a mission for your brother."

Draco looked up from his meal.

"Yes My Lord?" he asked.

"Oh please Master Malfoy," Tom replied, "Feel free to call me Uncle Tom too."

"Yes Uncle Tom," Draco replied, "I would be honoured to serve you in any way I can."

"Very good," Uncle Tom smiled, "Draco I want you to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, using any way possible without detection."

"I will do that Uncle Tom," Draco said with pride.

"I also want you to kill Dumbledore," Tom continued, "I want him dead by the end of the year."

"Of course Uncle Tom," my brother replied. No emotion present on his face, but I feel a strong emotion hit me, through our connection and it is one of pure joy.

"Miss Malfoy," he addresses me, "I want you to assist your brother with his mission, by keeping Potter out of his way."

"Of course," I reply, "Uncle Tom."

Blaise's POV:

I return from Knockturn Alley to a quiet house. I immediately head to my potions lab on the fifth floor. Whispering the password I enter the lab.

I sit myself down at the workbench placing my ingredients on top. I align my tools to the side within easy reach and summon my black diamond lined pewter cauldron. I open the potions book I had placed on the workbench earlier and start on preparing the potion.

An hour and a half later, I am halfway through the potion when the bell chimes out signalling half an hour until dinner. I place a stasis charm on the potion so it won't undergo changes over the period of dinner and the evening.

I exit my lab and walk up to my room to shower and get ready for dinner.

**AN: SO SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES!**


	12. IMPORTANT AN! REGARDS TO UPDATING

**AN:**

**Faithful readers of The Truth About The Gryffindor Princess. I have decided to rewrite this story as I feel I have hit a dead end with what I have and I cannot seem to get the motivation to continue with the current way it is going, I am going to tweak some things and start reposting the current chapters. I will delete the current copy of the story and if I remember start reposting the story on Friday the 11****th**** January, a week from now probably around 2ish. **

**I hope that I will be able to update more regularly as well which I keep promising you guys but don't get around to doing.**

**Also many thanks to all of you who have reviewed and told me to update, it has helped me find ideas and given me a moral boost especially when I think my story is really bad.**

**So see you over in the repost guys, if you have any questions feel free to message me.**

**Regards,**

**Voldyismyfather xox**

**P.S. The repost might be up sooner depending on how I get on with rewriting the chapters, I aim to have the first four/five rewritten before I post.**


End file.
